User blog:Annie2015/Village To Fish Mountain - Story Time
This is a story on how a village turned into a "fish mountain". Starting Off When I first joined, I spawned on bento. I foraged some berries and turned it into dye, which gave me alot of crafting skill. Then, I made a net and a long rod and fished for a long time. That got me up to around level 8 fishing. I then headed to mainland and got my basic tools and buildings.(Pickaxes, Lumbermills, etc) Meeting A Tribe,Fishing,Relocating When I went to get mithril, I saw a huge castle. The owner of it was saying something like, "Anyone need a tribe?" and I asked if I could join. He gladly accepted. So he unblocked the mith for me quite a few times and all that, And I had gotten mithril tools no sooner than that(Of course I had to mine some iron to level up smithing first).I was fishing again by the mithril lake while the other tribe members mined, baked, or built thngs. Then, our leader had to go. He gave all his things to his friend, and left. Sadly, his friend did not retool the castle parts. And we lived peaceful for quite some time, until he also had to go. He looked through his bldgs menu, realizing he couldn't find the castle parts to retool. So, he had to go with all the castle parts. He made me leader, and the rest of the tribe moved to Plateau(for raiders were attracted). Kes8888, the one I trusted most, saw me with my piles of fish. He was then intrested in fishing as well, and I told him how cooking with a stove top worked(Lv 9 for Tuna, Lv 12 for Swordfish, Lv14 for Bugshark). We then fished for quite a long time, until I had about level 18 fishing and level 20 cooking. Then, I had the idea to go trade all our cooked goods for other things. So then we went about looking for people on our catamarans, with no luck. We returned to Plateau, fishing again. Then, we gave everyone some time to "develope" and went out again. This time, however, we got a few trades for mithril. On our way to Mainland again, kes suddenly said, "We're getting raided back at plateau!" So we hurried back, killing some of them, but our buildings were already burnt. We retooled what we could, and hurried off, back to Mainland. I arrived first, for I reset teleported. I found some people(2) up on a mountain, and I thought it was my tribe. It wasn't, but in my opinion, they seemed nice. So, I gave them some of my fish, but they didn't trust me. They thought it was poisoned(For it was higher fish, Swordfish, Tuna, Bugshark), but I wanted to prove them wrong, so I gave them herbal remedies (Gift from a tribe member). They took a bite from the fish, and said it wasn't poisoned. They didn't want me up there, so I left and met up with the others. Another tribe member had to go, so it was down to kes and I. We decided that Mainland was too dangerous and moved to rockma. I made a small pen to put down our fish(For our inventory was past what we can see) and settled down. After a peaceful while, a few people came by and stole some of our fish. I killed both of them, savaged around 75% of the fish, and retooled everything else. One of them respawned on rockma again. I was smacking him with my mithril sword when he dropped the fish he took. Back To Mainland And The Fish Mountain We decided to see if the two people up on the mountain in Mainland would accept us into their tribe. When we were about to go, I saw one of them coming over and mining coal. So I went over to his base again, and this time, gave him much of my fish. They decided to somewhat trust me. Then, Kes, for some reason, killed one of them, and they stopped trusting us again. While they were coming back, we fished and cooked what we caught, and gave it to them. I asked, "Still think it's poisoned?" and he replied, "Well, definitely not all of it." From then, the two people (Who I assume were related somehow) Had to go. So, they left. But Kes and I kept on fishing, and fishing. We literally had piles of fish then. We cooked it all and FluffPuff100 (You may know her from her story) joined the game. I invited her to our mountain, and she fished with us as well. (I seriously hope your not reading this, fluff, or it's kinda embarrasing... Edit this part as you wish xD) Then, fluff had to go. We kept fishing and fishing, with this result. This is the story of how a kingdom became a "fish mountain". -IGN Annie2016